Darkness Within
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: When Gingka finds DarkHeart fatigued and brings him to the B-Pit to help him, an evil entity that rests within DarkHeart's heart has been set free and plans to kill him. A Challenge Oneshot to the fellow authors who wants DarkHeart's fate to be decided.


Darkness Within.

A/N: A oneshot right off the bat. I hope you enjoy it. i can't guarantee that it will be good as Boy With the Dark Heart, but it will be worth your time, I can guarantee that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and plot.

It is a stormy night with thunder roaring and lightning flashing. It is pouring down heavily like a waterfall with no sunlight peaking through.

However for one person, the weather is the last thing on his mind as he treads through the puddles on the ground in a slow pace, feeling fatigued. However, he seems to be in a hurry.

'Gotta get away… Gotta get away...!' He thought frantically as he kept walking, but felt like he could faint at any moment.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, one redhead that is wearing a white scarf happened to notice the person and his predicament.

"DarkHeart?" Gingka asked, drawing the white haired boy's attention, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Gingka… Get away from me… I can't be near anyone…" DarkHeart said, but before he could say anything else, he fainted on the spot.

"DarkHeart!" Gingka quickly ran over to the younger teen and checked him, "He's only unconscious."

Later, he took him back to the B-Pit, where Madoka, Zyro, and Maru are currently at. As soon as they saw him with DarkHeart, they begin to question him.

"Gingka, what's going on?" Madoka asked the redhead, who laid DarkHeart on the couch, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Gingka answered the brunette, "I found him like this. He looks like he's sick or something."

"He does look paler than usual." Zyro took a close look at the whitehead, "You think he has a cold or something?"

"He does have a fever…" Gingka answered his successor, "Maybe when he wakes up, he can tell us what's wrong."

Suddenly his pendant starts reacting as dark lightning surrounds DarkHeart's body, causing him to scream.

"DarkHeart!" Gingka said as he ran to grab the white-haired teen, but was blasted to the wall by the lightning.

"Gingka!" Zyro ran over to the childlike adult, "Are you okay?" Zyro shook him lightly causing him to snap out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gingka said as he slowly stood up, "But what is happening to DarkHeart?" He looked at the writhing pale teen.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Zyro looked as well, "Can't we do anything to help him?" He hated seeing a fellow blader, rival, and friend in pain.

"Chief, I'm scared." Maru hid behind Madoka, "I never seen anything like this before." A giant robot was one thing, but this is another.

"Don't worry, Maru." Madoka consoled her student, "We'll figure out something we can do to help him."

However, soon the writhing and screaming stopped, and DarkHeart laid limply on the couch, causing the other occupants to be worried.

"DarkHeart?" Gingka stepped slowly towards the white haired boy, "Are you okay?" He hoped that the teen didn't just die.

Well Gingka's hopes came true as DarkHeart's eyes snapped open, but not in the way the redhead wanted as the whitette's eyes slowly turned into a dark crimson color.

"I am not DarkHeart." DarkHeart said in a deeper voice, before his pendant flashed a black light, before DarkHeart is seen floating above the couch, his white black tipped hair is now pitch black tipped with dark silver and his eyes are now crimson with dark lightning surrounded him, "Finally free again.

"Who are you?!" Gingka asked angrily as he got his bey and launcher, "What have you done to DarkHeart?!"

"I am the darkness within the boy." 'DarkHeart' said, "But you may call me Yami. How pathetic. He was so lonely and desired friends when no such thing existed. He's not even worth sharing a body with. But that will change soon."

"What are you planning to do to DarkHeart?" Zyro asked "Don't tell me you're planning on killing him!"

"That is correct." Yami said, "And there's nothing you and your pathetic gang can do about it. Say goodbye to your friend." He vanished in a black flash of light.

"Kuso!" Gingka cursed, "Zyro, let's go! We can't let that thing kill DarkHeart! We got to find and stop him!"

"Right! Let's go!" Zyro nods, "I'll call the others. Hopefully by the time we find him, it won't be too late!"

Meanwhile Yami appeared on top of the WBBA building and in a flash of black light, he is now holding DarkHeart by the neck over the edge, both getting drenched in the rain.

"Farewell, DarkHeart." Yami said with an evil grin, "Let your loneliness and suffering drive you to hell." He starts laughing evilly as thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky.

THE END…

A/N: Yep, I'm evil. Bite me. What will happen to DarkHeart? Will his friends save him or is he finished? We might or might not find out. If you want, you can decide yourself. Review.


End file.
